


Half-Price

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Wong and Rhodey are so done with their white boys [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen Work, Humor, M/M, Mostly Gen, Slice of Life, Wong is bamf, living while broke, pre-ironstrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: Honestly, does Stephen really think Wong doesn't have money to buy the basics?





	Half-Price

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon of mine which spawned this little fic. I don't believe Wong doesn't have money and that's lazy writing. Wong needs more love.

25% off 1 item.

_Snip._

Buy one, get one free!

_Snip._

$5.00 off 1.

_Snip._

‘Today is going to be a good day.’ Wong thought as he goes through several coupons and advertisements. On the table, a notepad was written with several names of stores and various math equations. A small stack of coupons were piled neatly on top the notepad. Stephen is gone for the day. Perfect time for him to get supplies for the Sanctum. Shame how someone so brilliant is utterly an imbecile when it comes to finances.

Stephen might have swallowed the capitalism is evil spiel, but Wong is far too a practical man to fall under the delusion that money isn’t everything. Saving the world isn’t a well-paying job, and some standards must be met. However, he’ll never tell Stephen exactly how he manages to procure the necessary items needed for a healthy living and let his new-found crush take the blame.

The man is too smitten and oblivious to what’s going on around him. And it’s none of Stephen’s damn business anyway on how he gets his “luxury goods.” If Stephen wants to sulk around on how he thinks Stark doesn’t think he can’t take care of himself. That’s none of his business. A Starkphone beeps out a notification. Time to get to work.

One hundred dollars to spend for this week, just enough to buy necessities but not enough to spend extravagantly.

Simple, really.

‘Time to make the first stop.’

Wong grabs his wallet, coupons, Starkphone, and notepad and portals nearby a store parking lot.

The giant yellow letters Dollar General is bright against the unimpressive building. For the uninitiated, it is a drab place where the ignorant masses call it an eyesore fitting for poor people. For Wong, it is a treasure trove waiting for worthy treasure hunters. And Wong is on the hunt. 

He steels himself for battle and hopes he doesn’t encounter the enemy.

“We meet again, Wong.”

A middle aged man wearing glasses glares at Wong as he entered the store. A name tag with Colin, District Manager is pinned onto his shirt.

“Hello Colin.”

Wong smiles at his foe.

“You won’t find any penny items today. I made sure of that.” Colin is still glaring at him.

“We’ll see about that won’t we?” Wong takes a shopping cart and heads straight towards the clearance aisle. Seeing that Colin is no longer watching him, he whips out his Starkphone and opens up an app.

“Let’s see what I can buy today…”

1 hour and $20.00 later, Wong hauls 2 full shopping carts away from the store. Colin is shouting behind him, “You’ve won this time!” Wong whistles and portals away his bounty from prying eyes and away from a certain idiot. Onto the next store…

7 stores and 4 hours later, Wong is tired. The pantry is stocked, the fridge is replenished, and the laundry and bathrooms are stocked. Now he sits in a room entirely unknown to Stephen. A small store of items is piled high around him. Several stockpiles were sorted by use: candy, laundry items, clothing, seasonal items, electronics, paper goods, etc. A laptop sits on Wong’s lap. He rubs his hands before typing in several websites. The easy part is over, now the real work begins.

Several tabs have opened up.

Declutter.

Ebay.

Amazonmarketplace.

The Frugal Asian.

‘Honestly, does Stephen really think I don’t do anything besides catalogue books?’ Wong thinks as he snacks on a piece of chocolate while listing his items for sale and typing his blog. At the end of the day, items are sold, boxes have been shipped; some piles have been marked for donation for the tomorrow. He sees his total revenue for the day: $2,342. An email pops up from Stark stating the money is transferred after sending one of Stephen’s old college sweatshirts. Another $5,000 is made.

Not bad for a day’s work.

“Wong! Did Stark come here to pity us again?!”

  
A sigh escapes from him. Back to his day job.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Canon says Wong owns a nice furnished house and in Stan Lee Meets Doctor Strange, Wong bought Yankees tickets. Because honestly, what sort of Asian living in New York doesn't know the power of sales and couponing? I see you Wong!


End file.
